Software codes for a USB flash disk usually includes two portions one of which is firmware that is the program solidified in the USB controller chip ROM, and the other of which is the executable program stored in the RAM that can be modified. When a USB flash disk starts up, it's required to search configuration information in the flash memory and load the executable program to the RAM. As the plug-in flash memory in the USB flash disk is various, and their phase parameters of reading data are different, thus reading data in the flash memory reliably becomes quite critical.
Conventional solution is that the firmware accesses the flash memory with a low read write frequency (about 10 MHz). However, the current USB3.0 flash disk uses synchronous flash memory whose highest read write frequency reaches to 80 MHz, furthermore the capacity of the USB flash disk become larger and larger, thus it will spend longer time to search the flash memory by using the low read write frequency. Moreover, unreliability problem may appear to cause a failure on starting up the USB flash disk.
Therefore, there is a need for providing an improved start-up method for a USB flash disk with synchronous flash memory and a control system thereof to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.